Miles Away
by xx shadowdreamer
Summary: And suddenly, she was in the small glass room miles away watching herself on his porch sobbing, and even as she saw herself crying and her heart breaking, somehow she couldn’t seem to bring herself to feel sorry.
1. Prologue

**Title: Miles Away  
Author: xxshadowdreamer  
A/N:**

**HAY. hmm well this is just a little thing I started a LOOONG time ago. Its short because its only a prologue. I'm hoping to make this a full length story, probably lik 10-15 chapters. (it cant be that long cuz im quite busy) but i hope you like the prologue so far. :) please review. **

* * *

She saw her reflection in the mirror. Her gray, French beret tilted slightly to the side, her dark skinny jeans hugging tightly to her toned legs, a deep red shoulder-cut shirt exposing her bare shoulder, red three-inch Gucci heels; this was what she wanted. Designer outfits, every boy drooling after her, the perfect boyfriend, popularity, power; she had it all. She wanted this… didn't she?

Scanning her eyes over her reflection, she was torn. This wasn't the person she had wanted to become. The sad thing was, she realized it, and did nothing. It was like her life was going on autopilot, and she was watching from a small glass room miles away. Frowning, she lifted her hands to her head, removing the beret, making sure she didn't mess up her new hair. She added extensions, despite her mom's protests. She didn't care that they damaged her hair, and she thought she could handle the yelling when she came home.

It was the first time she had gone to visit Troy Bolton, her former best-friend, in five months. She wanted to talk to him, to tell him that she was sorry for everything she had done to him the past year. She wanted to tell him that she hated herself, that she would do anything just to be the person she was before, to be his best-friend again.

She knocked on the dark wooden door and then rang the door bell. She heard his laughter from behind the door, calling out to someone from behind him. The door swung open and he stared at her, surprised at first. Then his face turned stiff as stone.

"What do you want?" he asked his hand still on the door and his voice laced with anger. She hated it and tried to speak. "Hurry up. I have _friends _waiting for me."

She winced.

"I-I came here to say, I'm sorry." She began, feeling tears well up into her eyes. "I really am."

She could barely see his face through her blurred vision, but she saw the hurt that flashed through his eyes. She saw the anger in his face.

"Sometimes, Gabriella, sorry just isn't enough."

He slammed the door and she fell to her knees, sobbing. The gray sky began to drizzle, but she couldn't feel the cold breeze the sting her skin. She felt numb. And suddenly, she was in the small glass room miles away watching herself on his porch sobbing, and even as she saw herself crying and her heart breaking, somehow she couldn't seem to bring herself to feel sorry.


	2. At Least, That's What She Thought

**Title: Miles Away  
Author: xxshadowdreamer.  
A/N:**

****

**Heyyy! Chapter 2. woot, woot! Haha. Well, I hope you like the final outcome. The chapter is a little short, so sorry about that. I couldn't really add the fight scene because I thought that the chapter would drag on... and this is only the first chapter. I didn't want too much in the first chapter. This was my third attempt at this chapter and I'm not entirely sure how the story is being portrayed as. It's meant to be somewhat dark, but I'm not sure if the feeling/theme was a little light. You be the judge. Pretty please review. **

**Btw, I'm looking for a beta for this story. If you're interested, please PM me or leave it in a review. **

**Thanks for reading.  
------**

When Gabriella entered East High that morning, everyone could tell that she hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. She had woken late enough so she didn't have time to put on much make up, her hair was curlier than usual, and you could see that she looked like a mess.

At least that's what she thought.

Gabriella felt a pair of hands rest on her waist as she reached up to get her books from her locker.

"Hey babe," he whispered. She closed her locker and turned around to look at him.

"Um, hey Jet." She greeted awkwardly as he wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter and pulling her closer to him.

She had been replaying what had happened when she went to apologize to Troy the other day. _Sometimes, Gabriella, sorry isn't just good enough. _The words replaying in her head kept her from getting any sleep that day which was evident in the bags that were under her eyes. When she saw Jet had come up to her that morning, it had only reminded her more of what went wrong with her life. "Um, I've…"

But his lips were on hers before she could even make an excuse to leave.

Gabriella had been feeling like a robot ever since she agreed to go out with him. Everything he had said, she obliged no matter what she actually felt. She wanted him to like her, _love _her. She wanted him to make her feel special and to have a relationship to someone who she thought actually mattered. When he kissed her at that moment, she felt sick. Not because he wasn't a good kisser, but because she had always hated it when they kissed in front of everyone, as if the only reason he wanted her was because he wanted to show off.

She hated it.

The second Gabriella had opened her eyes, she saw Troy enter homeroom. It would have been different if he hadn't seen her, but he had. Their eyes locked and he paused before walking into the room. She noticed his hair was messy and his eyes were dull and that there were dark bags under his eyes and that he was frowning. But before she could completely analyze his whole face, he ducked his head down and walked into class.

Gabriella snapped back to what was going on and felt Jet begin kissing her neck. "Wait, Jet…"

"Mmm…"

"Can we stop?"

"Mmm…"

But he proceeded to trail his way up to her lips.

Gabriella pushed him off her forcefully and with a lot of power, seeing as he was ten times stronger than her. When he finally stopped, he let go of her and stared at her in shock.

"What the fuck is your problem today?"

"I, um, I just don't feel like doing this right now, okay?"

Jet scoffed, "Whatever."

He began to turn away and saw Ashleigh Samson walk into the doors of East High with the slight upwards curve of his mouth.

Gabriella noticed it. She noticed it everyday, but today she knew what she wanted to do. "Jet?"

He turned around slowly and she heard the slight irritation in his voice. "What?"

"Meet me at your car after school."

And then Gabriella walked into the homeroom Troy walked into just a few minutes before.

------

Gabriella entered the room, her brown leather bag hanging loosely from her shoulder and she proceeded to go to the back of the room to her seat, hopefully going unnoticed by her former friends. She didn't want to deal with them at that moment.

"Hmm, well look who we have here." Chad announced, turning his attention on Gabriella. "Well, why it isn't Make-out Montez."

_Fuck. _

Gabriella tried to ignore him and sat down in her desk; her head hanging low and avoiding everyone's gazes.

"Hmm, well isn't this a first? Gabriella walking in early without her little make-out buddy."

Gabriella stayed silent.

"Dude, back off."

The moment she heard his voice, she could swear she could feel the tears rush to her eyes. _Sometimes, Gabriella, sorry isn't good enough._ She heard him say in her head. She wanted to look up at him and just tell him that she was sorry and that if she could do the past few months over again, she would have chosen the right decision. That she would do anything just to make things right again, with her friends and him. She would have. She would have stopped the world if it was what it took.

"Look Bolton, I know she said sorry to you the other day, but if she really meant it she would have done something different today." Chad reasoned. Gabriella had looked up, hoping that the tears wouldn't fall if she stared out the window. She wanted to see his reaction, but the quick glance at him showed that he wasn't even looking at her.

"I know Chad, but just back off, okay? I'd rather you not talk to her at all."

Gabriella looked down at the table again.

-----

When the bell rang, signaling the end of homeroom, Troy had watched Gabriella go outside the door as quickly as she could, avoiding everyone's eyes and walking past her so called 'friends'. Not that they even bothered to acknowledge she was crying.

He followed her as she walked fast towards her next class, the same one he was heading off to. During homeroom that morning, he had wanted to go to her and put his arms around her shoulder and to tell her that she could cry and that it was okay. She would look at him and nestle her body and cry on his shoulder and he would run his hand up and down her back soothingly, to let her know everything would be alright. It took 110 percent of him not to just turn to her and hug her. He knew Chad had been harsh that morning, even for Chad himself and that he probably made her situation worse than it was (what ever her situation was.) It took another 110 percent of him not to tell Chad to just fuck off and leave her the hell alone, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not after what she had done and made it clear where her loyalties were.

_Stupid fucking Jet, that little piece of football playing shit._

It all started out with Gabriella being asked by Ashleigh Samson and Alyssa Manning to go to the mall. Troy wasn't stupid. He knew why they asked her.

Troy was the captain of the basketball team and Gabriella was the genius best friend who transferred from San Diego that year. He knew that the two girls hated her; what right did Gabriella have to take Troy Bolton away from them? After all, they were there first. But Gabriella had been so happy, knowing someone wanted to be friends with _her _and not because of Troy himself.

Well, at least that what she thought.

Troy watched Gabriella as she turned the corner, surprised that she had already past the classroom. He followed her after a second's thought and saw her go up the stairs leading to the rooftop. He had showed it to her back when she first transferred and told her it was a place where he could think. She smiled at him then and nodded, as if she understood why and that she had one too. He decided against following her up to the rooftop, jogging his way back to his classroom and sitting in his usual desk.

"Well class, why don't we get started?"

-------

She hadn't been there in ages.

The roof didn't seem much different from when Troy first showed her. It still had the same plant growing and the same beauty. But it didn't feel right. She no longer felt the tranquility of it, but instead the feeling of being unwelcome. This wasn't her spot, it was his. She had no right to be up here, especially since he hated her so much.

Well, at least that's what she thought.

-------

The bell had finally rung and Gabriella slowly made her way towards Jet's car. She had to do this, if there was any way of making things right again. She walked outside of the school and entered the parking lot, looking for his dark blue Honda Civic Coupe and surely, there he was, leaning against it and talking to a few guys that passed by. She took a deep breath and walked towards him, trying to look as casual as possible.

"Hey Gab!" he called as she walked her way towards him.

Not even bothering to return the greeting, Gabriella asked, "Can we go to a quiet place?"

Jet nodded and led her away from his car, waving to a few friends along the way. They stopped in a little section in between two buildings and before Gabriella could say anything (once again) Jet had already begun kissing her.

"Jet! This isn't what I wanted to do."

Jet dropped his arms and took as step back from her, asking her rather harshly, "Then what did you want?"

Gabriella hesitated for a moment, trying to find the right words that she should say. But she found that there really were no other words for it.

"I don't want to be with you anymore."

She watched him let the words sink into his head and then he looked at her, his expression blank.

"Um, what?"

"I said, I don't want to be with you anymore."

And then he was standing only inches away from her and her back was up against the wall of the gym.

"I don't know what's wrong with you today, but I'll just forget this happened and then we'll move on, deal?"

Gabriella shook her head violently. "No! I don't give a fuck if you think I'm making the wrong decision, but I don't like you anymore and this is it. It's over. Deal with it."

She turned to go away. He could understand and deal with it. She wouldn't have to deal with him anymore and then she try to find a way to make it up to her old friends, and soon enough they would all be happy and everything would be back to the way it was.

Well, at least that's what she thought.

**Review, please?**


End file.
